In wireless communication systems a mobile station (e.g., mobile phone or other device capable of wireless communication) typically accesses a network via a base station. In some wireless communication systems, as is well known in the art, in order for a mobile station to transmit user data to (and receive user data from) a base station, the mobile station must first obtain certain control information from the base station. This certain control information may include: a synchronization signal, pilot information and/or one or more control messages that contain information about the base station and/or the network to which the base station belongs.
In some systems, the base stations are configured to broadcast this control information on a continuous basis. For example, a conventional Long Term Evolution (LTE) base station broadcasts control information about every 5 milliseconds, a conventional GSM base station broadcasts control information about every 50 milliseconds, a conventional WCDMA base station broadcasts synchronization information about every 10 milliseconds and pilot information continuously, a WiMAX base station transmits control information every 5 ms, and a conventional CDMA base station broadcasts control information continuously. After receiving the broadcast control information from one or more of the base stations, the mobile station transmits an access message to a selected one of the base station (e.g., the closest base station or the base station having the strongest signal) in order to obtain network access. A problem with such existing systems is that the broadcasting of the control information on a continuous basis consumes a significant amount of power. What is desired, therefore, are systems and method for reducing the amount of power consumed by a base station.